I wont say it!
by Batt beauty
Summary: What it is like not being able to say what your inner thoughts are saying to you that you already know...


I don't own Cowboy Bebop sadly so don't get all butt hurt about this fic!

It is a song fic so its not super sexy or anything it is cute but you have to read first!**

* * *

**

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment**

**I guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

A low mourning alarm came and was slammed off by a impatient hand. Faye pulled herself from her tangled mess of the sheets and sat up her purple locks dangled in her face as she rubbed her head then stood to her feet wobbling slightly. She steadied herself and started towards the door which slide open as she got close to it. She started into the revolving hallway walking as silently her socks would allow her she was almost to the bathroom.

She reached out.

Almost there and another hand interjected and Spike watched in shutting the door behind him. Her eye twitched and her hand stayed where it was except it curled into a fist and she closed her eyes allowing her brows to furrow and twitch.

**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

Faye turned away from the door and started towards the kitchen once there she looked over at Jet who ate a bowl of cereal She smiled shortly at him and walked to the sink and turned the hot water on and left it on while she grabbed a bowl of cereal goodness and smiled again at Jet who was paused between eating and watching the water run. She set her bowl on the metal table walking over to the water and feeling its warmth. She counted mentally to herself as a scream went up. She turned the water off and went back to her food hearing stomping footsteps. Spike flew around the corner with a towel around his waist looking at them as they paused in their eating stance.

**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**

**He's the Earth and heaven to you**

**Try to keep it hidden**

**Honey, we can see right through you**

**Girl, ya can't conceal it**

**We know how ya feel and**

**Who you're thinking of…**

Spike left and walked down the hallway again swearing up a storm, her brow raised slightly as she stared into her bowl of cereal as a smile crept on her lips again.

**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

Spike walked in ruffling the newly arrived Edward and looked at the dog who barked. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned around seeing Faye walking around the corner carrying a news paper.

"Hey Spike look at this!" she said he looked at her skeptical then walked over to her. He leaned over her shoulder to see the four bounties that were listed. It was silent for a couple seconds they stared at the paper together side by side.

…….

They both scrabbled to get out the kitchen door both colliding and trying to push each other. He grabbed her top which pulled apart easily she pulled back he turned getting an eye full and grinned raising a brow she growled pulling a bagged loaf of bread covering her breast. He pointed his finger like a gun and shot it and took off running she threw the bread pulling her top back together and ran after him. She pulled her gun and shot towards him, well near him making him jump in alarm. She huffed as he turned looking at her clutching his chest she raised it again and he hit the button making him fall back into the room she swore and ran towards him.

Jet popped his head out watching them then walked out into the next room that over looked the plighting crafts. He chuckled seeing Spike defend himself against her wild fist as she turned running towards the Red tail. Spike grabbed her foot pulling her down the ladder she kicked him away and sprang up the ladder he held his gut and swore running to the sword fish. Jet shook his head chuckling again and walked out the room back to his trees.

**You swoon, you sigh**

**why deny it, uh-oh**

Faye smiled as she looked at Spike trying to get around her heart raced with excitement.

"It's MINE you lunk head of an ass" Faye yelled throwing the thrusters forward to keep away from him.

"THEN YOU SHOULDN"T HAVE SHOWED ME!" he yelled back swerving to get around her she blocked him again.

"I was being nice and showing you the paper not the bounties!" she growled spinning upside down into the gate. He fallowed and shook his head as she returned upright.

"You liar you wanted me to see those bounties it wasn't till you saw the Woolongs that were involved." He said come up close to her side and she cut him off again forcing him to break so he wouldn't hit her.

**It's too cliche**

**I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**Oh**

"You stupid Bitch are you kidding me!" he yelled his grin grew when she hit the end of the gate and was in front of Earth which she plummeted towards Spike ducked behind another ship just as she looked over her shoulder and raised a brow slowing briefly as she looked around for him. She pulled back and stopped completely, looking at the gate and her eye caught the cocky grin that went past her. She turned the red tail and raced after Spike who was laughing in the cockpit.

"Were you worried about me?" he asked

She didn't respond just flew behind him making no attempt to catch up instead she raised her com and smiled as it called Ed.

Spike sat at a table his eyes narrowed as he read the news paper he picked up his coffee as one of the bounties walked past. It finished the warming chocolate coffee then got up paying then walked at her him leaving the news paper on the table for the next guy. He stuffed his head in his pockets as he walked and stopped seeing Faye walking up to him smiling her outfit had changed to s short dress her hair was long from the wig she wore she staggered against him and he caught her looking down her dress obviously. Spike bit his lip shaking his head running his finger across his neck as she looked over the man's shoulder rising a testy brow smiling then gave him a wink.

**You keep on denying**

**Who you are and how you're feeling**

**Baby, we're not buying**

**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**

**Face it like a grown-up**

**When ya gonna own up**

**That ya got, got, got it bad**

Faye laid on her bed as she had just gotten back from turning in the bounty She could hear Spike ranting and a grin crossed her lips as she rolled over on her side grabbing a smoke and looked at the picture on the wall of the Bebop crew making funny faces, Ed's goggles half on her face Ein tongue lolled out of his mouth nose in the air. Jet was trying to look cool but looked away before the picture went off and Spike and her were arguing over who went were she sighed closing her eyes and drowned herself in her cancer stick.

**No chance, now way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

A pounding on the door came rather her door was pummeled by Spike she was guessing she got up and opened the door seeing Spike whom she expected to be there.

**Give up, give in**

**Check the grin you're in love**

She raised a brow and he was about to say something out of anger cause his vein in his head popped out like it did when they argued. He reached towards her face with both hands his fingers flexing as he tried to again yet nothing came she looked out the door at Jet who leaned on the door his arms crossed she raised the brow higher looking at him again.

**This scene won't play,**

**I won't say I'm in love**

His face got closer and she leaned back slightly and nodded, "Is there something you would like to say Spiky poo?" she chimed his eyes blazed he hated her so much with her nicknames for him such as Spiky-poo.

**You're doin flips read our lips**

**You're in love**

Her heart flipped in her chest as she looked at him his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her face as he huffed and started yelling at her.

" THAT WAS MINE AND YOU KNEW IT!!!" he spat she laughed and pushed him into the hallway against the wall and yelled back

"I TOLD YOU I WAS BEING NICE AND SHOWING YOU THE PAPER ALL IS FAR IN LOVE AND WAR!" she laughed and she was taken aback.

"THERE IS NO LOVE!" he yelled their faces close together again.

**You're way off base**

**I won't say it**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it**

Faye pushed him against the wall out of her face and Jet stepped out into the hallway as soon as the guns came out pointing at each others heads. Spike who had been in a situation much the same tried to register his way out while Faye stood so confident made him concerned. She was unfazed by the sight of the gun in her face.

**Girl, don't be proud**

**It's O.K. you're in love**

He lowered his gun after a minute of trying to calculate but found him unable to think staring into her eyes which showed something he wasn't familiar with she lowered her gun and walked into her room. He sank against the wall once the door was shut he looked at Jet who shook his head chuckling then walked into the room. Faye leaned on the door smiling and giggled hushed then walked into the rest of her room.

Later that night Faye walked out of her room to the dark hall and into the living room area with the disgusting yellow couch, Spike was watching a vid-tape she walked around the couch and he gave her a second look then watched as she sat down he propped his feet up table and she folded her legs up to her chest and leaned her head against him he looked at the top of her head and grinned and settled more comfortably as she stayed move less and they watched the movie he was watching. Faye smiled looking at the movie then his hand which now wrapped around her shoulder.

**At least out loud,**

**I won't say I'm in love…**

* * *

**This is just a little songfic that I was doing and wanted to put it up some odd reason this song reminded me of their relationship so I hope you enjoyed my little weird moment of time it is 11:30 I started it at 10:30 and was watching predator -Vs- Alien.**

Batt


End file.
